Lester Balaam Jackson
Thurston Reginald Jackson II (born January 26, 1982), better known by his ring name Lester Balaam Jackson is a professional wrestler signed to the Professional Grappling Association but not currently appearing on television. He is known for his rural drifter character as well as his vicious, seemingly untrained style of brawling that often borders on torture, as he frequently claims divine retribution as the motivation for his violence and incorporates religious iconography into his attacks. He is a former PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Champion. Early Life "Reggie", as he is known to his family, grew up in the Chestnut Heights neighborhood of Asheville, NC, the son of a Buncombe County district attorney and a registered nurse at the nearby VA Medical Center. Reggie excelled at T.C. Roberson High School, graduating in the top 5% of his class and lettering four years as both a linebacker in football and a team captain in wrestling, making it to the semifinals of the state wrestling tourney his senior year, as well as starring as Skye Masterson in the school's production of "Guys and Dolls" and serving as treasurer of the National Honor Society. His academics and wrestling acumen earned him a substantial scholarship to the University of North Carolina; however, he was forced to leave the university due to a then-undiagnosed medical condition requiring his long-term hospitalization. In late 2001, Jackson was diagnosed with lupus and takes a variety of prescribed immunosuppressants to keep the condition under control. Early career Professional wrestling career Pro Graps Association (2009) Jackson first appeared on the February 25, 2009 edition of PGA Primetime Wednesday! which took place at the Greensboro Coliseum in North Carolina, not far from his billed home region. After wandering into the arena and nearly murdering both El Hijo de Don Leo Jonathan and Whoomp Del Rio as well as numerous security guards, Jackson brawled in an official capacity with Salvador Serpiente to end the night. Lester appeared the following week in Perry, Georgia, having apparently walked over multiple state lines for the purpose of exacting revenge on Serpiente. Realizing the threat Jackson offered to wrestlers, staff and even fans, B. Armstrong Ruby decided it was in everyone's best interests to offer Jackson a contract and allow him a violent outlet in an official capacity. Then Lester killed a bunch of people. Zen Dungeon (2010-2011) Eventually, Jackson joined forced with Stevens N. Stevens' Zen Dungeon. With the Dungeon's help, on the May 10, 2010 episode of Primetime Wednesday!, Jackson defeated King Falcon to become the new World Heavyweight Champion. He successfully defended the title against Buster Abbott at Throwing Hands '10, but subsequently lost the belt two months later to Buster's partner, Slyclops IX, at Grandest Stage of the Mall 2. Lester remained with the Dungeon until Crowning a Champion's Waist '11, at which Lester represented the Dungeon inside the Hell Cage. Jackson probably came close to death in that match, and along with the now dissolved Zen Dungeon, hasn't been seen since. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Sound and the Fury ''(mounted head strikes) **'Dragon sleeper' *'Signature moves' **Powerbomb **Big boot **Various chokeholds *'Managers' *'Nicknames' *'Music' **Skip James - Hard Time Killin' Floor Blues Championships and accomplishments *Professional Grappling Association **PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship (1 time) Category:PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Champions